ben's betreyal
by merg1998
Summary: people always thought ben was a good guy who couldn't hurt a fly, they were sorely mistaken
1. The Ultimate Betreyal

disclaimer: I don't own Disney's descendants

warning: OOC, Spoilers But Not Much, AU, more later

-AURADON MUSEUM OF CULTURAL HISTORY-

"the wand" mal said, walking up to the fairy godmothers wand, jay ran up to it, attempting to steal it, but a voice stopped him

"that wont work" said prince ben, walking up to the villainous descendants, with an evil smirk on his face, " but this will" he said, then pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed its button, lowering the wands protective barrier.

"why are you helping us?" carlos said, as evie grabbed the wand and walked over to her friends

"i'll go into detail later, but, lets just say im rotten to the core" ben said with an evil smirk, the junior villains laughed evilly and as ben joined in, they knew he was telling the truth.

" lets blow this popsicale stand" mal said and the villain children and ben ran out to ben's car and drove of to the isle of the lost, all while ben was thinking 'time to be the real me'

-ISLE OF THE LOST-

the group of friends rode to the bridge that use to connect the isle and auradon, ben pressed the button that opened the magic barrier, and they went into the isle, stopped in front of maleficent's castle and got out, "will she except me?" ben asked nervous

"yes she will, just explain to her why you want to be evil and she'll except you" mal said to ben as they walked up to maleficent's room

"MAL YOUR BACK!" maleficent said happily as they walked in, evie walking up to maleficent, wand laying on the palms of her hands, maleficent took it from her and inspected it as she joined the group of friends, "took you long enough, and who's he?" she said, wand pointed at ben

"he is prince ben, soon to be king of auradon" jay said "and he wants to be evil" the villians gasped loudly, ben smirked

"why does the prince of all people want to be evil?" Evil Queen said, Cruella, Javar, and Maleficent thinking the same thing

ben walked up to maleficent, "because there is to much goodness in the world" he started walking around the room, "for years I looked out to this island and felt pity for you, I thought about how you did things and how you now live, and everyday my heart got darker thinking about how 'perfect' auradon is, 'perfect' princes, 'perfect' princesses, 'perfect' everything, I started to crave action, and I decided to use your kids to free you to make that, auradon is not me, im rotten to the core, and I love it" ben said finishing his speech, maleficent walked up to him smirking her evil smirk

"you will make a fine villain ben" she said and the whole room laughed evilly, maleficent walked out to her balcony, "our day has come" she yelled, to which she used the wand and shattered the magic barrier, freeing them all, and shaking the entire island

"want a ride? I got wheels" ben offered

"thank you ben, I except your offer" maleficent said, and ben,mal,jay,carlos,evie,maleficent,the evil queen,cruella de vil, and jafar went to his car and hopped in, "I drive" malefient said taking the drivers seat, she started the car, and drove to the old bridge and made a magic bridge appear, "I missed magic" she said

"go to auradon prep, tomorrow is parents day, and your rivals will all be there" ben said to which maleficent started driving straight to auradon prep, the heroes were in for a big surprise tomorrow

next chapter: the villians arrive at auradon prep and ben's parents are not happy with there son


	2. Revenge

**disclaimer: I don't own Disney's descendants**

 **warning: OOC, Spoilers, AU Blood And Gore, more later**

-AURADON PREP-

the large courtyard was all ready for parents day, flowers, tables, food, and games, but people weren't getting ready at the moment, no they were looking for prince ben, he's been missing since the previous night, along with the villain kids, who they instantly blamed, Audrey was in an uproar, with her boyfriend missing, "I told him not to invite them to auradon, and now they kidnapped him" she yelled annoyed, beast and belle were annoyed by her, they thought that he was just going to show them around the kingdom today

1 mile away was the end to the goodness in auradon, the villains, in the drivers seat maleficent was beyond happy, behind her in the middle seat evil queen and evie were prepping there make-up and jafar and jay were saying there mantra's, in the very back seat Carlos and cruella were getting there outfits ready and mal was reading the last few spells in her mothers spellbook, in the front passenger seat ben was smirking, "can someone please get me out of these hiddious clothes, I feel like auradon" he complained, mal happily obliged by reciting a spell and ben was instantly in leather clothes, black left sleeve and right pant leg, dark blue right sleeve and left pant leg, left hand with a blue fingerless glove and right hand with a black fingerless glove and a wilted red rose in a small broken vase on the back of his leather shirt, black and blue stripping the front diagonally down towards his right, "I love it" he snickered

"well ben, I cant wait to see that bitch belle's face when she see's her 'innocent' son being a next generation villain, it will be quite the sight" maleficent said pulling up to auradon preps courtyard, "here we go" maleficent said and everyone got out of the car, the heroes all gasped, the villains were back, "im back" maleficent singsonged

"a little over the top malefient" ben said getting out of the car, the heroes gasping again, thinking he was kidnapped though

"oh you wound me ben" she said jokingly

"im so proud" ben said jokingly back to her, they laughed evilly, surprising the heroes, they were all thinking _'what's with ben acting and looking evil?'_

they stopped in front of belle and beast at the end of the large isle between the rows of tables in the middle, cruella and carlos on the far right row, jafar and jay on the far left row and evil queen and evie between them on the small middle rows, ben smirked "oh hi mother" he laughed

"ben get away from them, there evil" belle breathed, scared for her son

"oh I know, and so am I" the villains all evilly laughed, scaring the heroes, who were surprised that ben became a villain, Audrey was mad and thought he was under a spell

Audrey walked up to him, "ben come on, they obviously have you under a spell, your not like these hags" she tried to pull him away, but ben wouldn't budge, instead he jerked his hand out of her grasp and sent it up to her neck choking her

"I am NOT a goody two-shoes person like you Audrey, im a villain to the core!" ben yelled, maleficent was curious about audrey

"who is this? she asked, intrigued

"Audrey, daughter of sleeping beauty" carlos said with distain, maleficent was really intrigued by her now

"let her go ben, sleeping beauty's family is mine to deal with" she said strictly, ben let her go, and she drew in a breath with a cough, maleficent walked up to her, "daughter of sleeping beauty, well you certainly have the looks for a 1000 year nap" she said with glee

"and the mouth" ben groaned

"she wont be talking" maleficent told him

"I know, she never stops talking about her looks and tells everyone that i'm her boyfriend, which I as, sadly" ben told her while looking at Audrey evilly, maleficent loved ben, ' _he is such a great villain, needs work, but still_ ' she thought, looking at him

"ben, why?" belle said sadly, and ben snapped

"why?, WHY!?, YOUR WHY" ben yelled, "auradon is so good that our lives are simple, its always the same thing, wake up, be a good for nothing prince, and go to sleep. for years I did that and I got tired of it, then I thought about the villains, they had it all, action, evil, and something new everyday, so my heart started to go dark till I got so dark I acted good so I could finish my plan. my plan was to free the villains by letting there kids into auradon, knowing they woud go after the fairy godmothers wand the night they got here, so I waited there, and when they got there I joined them and lowered the wands protective forcefield, went to the island with them, and with a quick speech to maleficent I became a villain, and let the villains out of the isle of the lost, I did all this just to be happy, and so far, its worked, im so happy that I cant stop laughing" ben finished and laughed with maleficent, when they stopped, king beast spoke

"ARREST THEM" he yelled, but before they could move Evil Queen used her magic and turned them to stone, and not just them, every guard in auradon, "why ben, Your not like this, it has to be a spell, fairy godmother can remove it"

"can I?" ben asked, holding himself back from murder

"do it, cruella said, and ben did, he ran forward, pulled his fathers sword out of its sheath, and plunged it through his fathers chest, beast's screams of pain along with his mothers made the senior villains proud, ben was now a true villain

ben turned the sword in his fathers chest and slashed it out of him through his side, causing a chunk of him to pour out, along with nonstop blood and beast collapsed, ben dropped the sword and turned around to show his soon dead father the back of his leather shirt, belle, who was trying to save her beast's life, but failing, gasped, the symbol made her heart break, along with her family, beast was now dead

"lets get this show on the road" ben said and ran down the isle, mal jay evie and caros joining him, while the senior villains stayed to handle queen belle, ben and the other villain descendants went to terrorize auradon

 **next chapter: the villains take a trip to the museum**


	3. the museum

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's descendants**

 **Warning: violence, AU, OOC, language, Blood And Gore, more later**

 **a/n: im sorry about any problems with the stories, if there are problems, please tell me, and i'll attempt to fix them, thank you. on that note, lets start this story, review please**

 **-AURADON MUSEUM OF CULTURAL HISTORY-**

darkness surrounded auradon, maleficent gave cruella's car the ability to make magic bridges and cruella got all the villains and sidekicks off the isle, and they were running around terrorizing auradon, the heroes were locked up in dragon hall, ex-evil villain school now prison, there castles now home to there rivals, Ursula made the sea's rougher then ever, lady tremaine was redecorating charming castle in all black, and scar and sher-khan were terrorizing auradon jungle

"Welcome to auradon museum of cultural history" ben said with glee, the villains wanted to see there legendary objects, so ben took them to the museum to do just that, the villains went there separate ways, minus maleficent, evil queen, jafar, and cruella, who went to maleficents spinning wheel

"oh the memories, so evil and dark, a spinning wheel made of tree bark" maleficent rhymed, ben and jafar rolled there eyes

"rhyming, really maleficent?" jafar said, walking to the security screens and looking at the villains who were collecting there old trinkets and outfits

"couldn't help it, now lets see" maleficent said, walking around her spinning wheel"i see mal used it and put a guard to sleep, but it hasn't moved or been used before that or after I used it, but soon it will become powerful again" she cackled

"jafar, you do know your lamp is here right?" ben suddenly said, jafar's face lit up and he ran out of the room, straight to his lamp, evil queen sighed, jafar was such an airhead, he already redecorated agribah in snakes and destruction

"so whats the plan with the heroes maleficent" cruella said, wearing a fake fur coat identical to the one she was gunna get had she got the 101 dalmations, she was currently gathering all the fake furs in auradon for her new wardrobe

"we each get our rivals, ben his mother, and we torture them into insanity" maleficent said, she had claimed auradon castle as her own, ben, cruella, evil queen, mal, evie, jay, and carlos living with them, they wanted to stay together, and the castle never looked darker, evil queen laughed

"I cant wait, I really hate them, there to good" she said evilly, the evil queen had destroyed snow white's castle, it was far to light to redecorate, and she fixed her shattered magic mirror minus a piece in her daughters, which she allowed her to keep, ben was suddenly struck with an idea

"maybe I can turn there children dark, end the goodness once and for all" ben said, you could tell she excepted, her face lit up like a firecracker and she cackled and went out of the room, ben and the evil queen left and went to there exhibits

while there parents were elsewhere in the museum, the villain kids were busy tagging the place with there parents evil symbols, "so what do you think of the new ben?" evie asked out of curiousity

"I like him like this, its interesting, and belle's face was priceless" mal said, and they all laughed at the memory

"his castle sure looks better" jay said, the castle was so big that they each had there own wing, jays was decorated like agribah and stolen trinkets he got from all over auradon, Carlos's and Cruella's wing was black and white and furry decorations everywhere and his mom no longer had him do any work for her, evie's and evil queen's wing wasdecorated in dark blue and black, and the magic mirror hanging in there livingroom, bens wing was decorated in all different dark colors representing evil, and mal and maleficent's was decorated in black and purple and there livingroom was the old balcony room, and all over the castles were torn drapes and destroyed furniture, it was gloriously evil

"yeah, I love my room, its so blue" evie said dreamily, carlos rolled his eyes

they turned the corner to see ben tagging the wall with his symbol, except it was huge, it took up the whole wall, he loved the symbol, as did mal, who was the one to come up with it

"hey, just finishing up here" he said putting on the finishing touches, when he was done he turned and ran down the hallway with them, "what are you guys doing?" he said

"spying on the villains, wanna join?" mal said, to which he excepted, they found lady tremaine in Cinderella's part of the museum smashing the glass slippers, Ursula ripping apart ariels exibit and captain hook tipping up the fake neverland tree's. they decided to go home at that point, when they got there they went to maleficents living room, purple carpets and walls, black furniture, fireplace with green flames, a black throne for maleficent, a blue throne for evil queen, and a black and white throne for cruella, and 2 couches on either side of the 3 thrones, the balcony across from them, they loved the room, when they walked in there parents minus jafar and sat in there thrones

"tomorrow, we talk to those goody two-shoes heroes" evil queen said, and they all laughed evilly, thinking of the outcome

 **next chapter: ben talks to his mom and the charming's and a secret is revealed**


	4. Stolen Innocence

**disclaimer: I don't own Disney descendants**

 **chapter warning: BoyxBoy, OOC, Spoilers**

 **a/n: sorry for the long wait, I had problems with time, but for future reference, I don't have a set time updating, without further wait, here we go**

 **-DRAGON HALL, ISLE OF THE LOST-**

BELLE'S POV

I was heartbroken, my son was a villain, and my beast was dead, the villains put us in cell's in an old crypt on the isle of the lost, and beasts body was burned in the middle of the space between our cell's. Cinderella's family was right next to mine. my perfect family was destroyed, and all I could do was cry, Cinderella held me the best she could through the bar's. how could my son be a villain, he always did the right thing, but now, now he killed his own father, and now he was bones on the floor.

I flinched when ben walked in the room, everyone else hid in the back of there cells, terrified of him now.

BEN'S POV

I saw my mom, her eyes were puffy from crying, I smirked, I love the pain in her eyes. I then looked at chad, and hoped he would except my deal, I wanted him as mine, my deal was that I would allow him to live if he became my boyfriend, I truly loved him, and maleficent excepted that I wanted love, I was the only villain who did.

"hey mom, nice place huh" I joked, I knew she hated it, and everyone was scared of me because I set the beast's body on fire, and it was bones now, a glourious sight. " I hope your having fun here, cause I know auradon is doing well" I said as my mother burst into tears. I walked over to chad and his family to talk to him. "I have a deal for you chad" I said

CHAD"S POV

"I have a deal for you chad " ben said, in truth I loved him, I was bisexual, but knowone knew it, and ben was my crush, and right now im getting hard just thinking of him, I know, odd, but I cant help it.

"what's the deal" I ask, hoping for the best

"you become my boyfriend, and I wont kill you" ben said, I squeal inside, he wanted me, and of course I would except the deal

"yes, I would love to be your boyfriend ben" I said smiling, I was suddenly in his arms outside the cell, and I couldn't hold it anymore, I made out with him, right there in front of everyone, we laid in front of everyone, on the pedestal beast's body was on, we pshed it aside and heard belle's screams. I decided to learn to become a villain, and have the one and only lady tremaine teach me

but first i wanted ben to take my innocence, right in front of all the heroes, and my mother

 **next chapter: maleficent gets her revenge on sleeping beauty and her family**

 **a/n: running out of ideas, please pm me any ideas you want in this story and i might use them**


	5. Chapter 5

im sorry to those that like this story, i'm working on the next chapter but its slow going since I've been really busy, but I promise I will get back to this story soon!


End file.
